The present invention relates to compounds and pharmaceutical compositions useful in the treatment of senility and the reversal of amnesia. More particularly, it is concerned with certain benzobicyclic lactam acids and their derivatives, with a method of preparing such compounds, pharmaceutical compositions including these compounds, and a method of treating senility and reversing amnesia.